La casa embrujada
by Lovely Traum
Summary: Renesmee pasa su segundo Halloween con su abuelito. Qué misterios guarda su casa, tan humana y común? Será verdad que está embrujada?


**Disclaimer: Twilight , sus personajes y sus lugares tenebrosos pertenecen a Stephenie MEYER**

 **Nota: Este fic participa del Reto de Halloween: Lugares Tenebrosos del foro Sol de Medianoche.**

* * *

 **La casa embrujada**

 **.**

Me divertía saltando sobre las hojas de colores en el jardín del abuelito. Hacía una montaña con ellas, luego tomaba impulso y saltaba. Plash! Al aterrizar, muchas hojas salían despedidas por los aires, y eran arrastradas por el viento hacia otros rincones del jardín. Adoraba ese juego, a pesar de que no podía usar mi fuerza de semi-vampiro, porque "estamos al aire libre y alguien podría verte, Nessie".

Claro que... quién iba a verme? Nadie del pueblo me había visto jamás. Por precaución, escruté los confines del jardín con mis súper sentidos... Y los vi: dos niños de la misma altura y de rostros casi idénticos se acercaban. Hablaban de las travesuras que querían realizar por la noche, y se reían. Vestían trajes iguales, también: negros, con una larga capa que se arrastraba un poco tras ellos, la cara maquillada de blanco y los labios de rojo, con dientes de plástico largos, amarillentos y puntiagudos. Sentí ganas de reír. Así que eso creía la gente de nosotros? _Ay, si mi familia viera esto..._

Debí haberme escondido como siempre, lo sé. Pero ya estaba cansada de ser anónima, y quería conocer a otros niños.

\- Hola- les dije en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante cerca para oírme.

Ambos se voltearon hacia mí.

\- Quién eres tú, princesita?

Yo también tenía puesto mi disfraz: un hermoso vestido rosa suave de princesa con velo, confeccionado especialmente por la mejor diseñadora del mundo: mi tía Alice.

No me esperaba que los chicos fueran tan descorteses... Tal vez sólo era la sorpresa.

\- Soy... Vanessa. - ése nombre no me comprometería.- La... sobrina política de Charlie. Y ustedes?

\- Que no es obvio? Somos Dracula.- me espetaron.

Ok, sí eran descorteses. No podía dejar eso así, por lo que repliqué:

\- Drácula no se ve ridículo.

Cuando sus cerebros procesaron mi frase, una sombra de insatisfacción y rabia se esparció por sus rostros.

\- No somos ridículos- dijo el que tenía más rojo en los labios. - Damos miedo.

\- No a mí.

\- Así que te crees muy valiente, eh pequeña? - me provocó el otro.- Pues yo no lo creería si estuviera en tu lugar...

\- Ah, sí?

\- Sí... ésa casa está embrujada!

El gemelo prosiguió:

\- Cada noche de Halloween, los espectros que están ligados a ella salen de sus rincones... Primero oyes ruidos extraños, luego ves cosas atemorizantes... y hueles olores nauseabundos del más allá... luego, las luces se encienden y se apagan... y... aparecen criaturas de la oscuridad!

La historia que me contaba era muy tonta. Sin embargo, lo contaba de una manera que podía hacer pensar que era real. Traté de seguirle la corriente:

\- Como vampiros y hombres lobo?- como si tuviera miedo de mi familia.

\- Oh, no sólo eso. También fantasmas y brujas y zombies...

\- Sí, y muñecos embrujados... Nadie sobrevive allí ésa noche... El jefe de policía Charlie siempre sale a patrullar para alejarse de la casa.

Ya era hora de dejarles claro que no me asustarían.

\- Muy bien, aprecio su aviso, chicos, pero puedo arreglármelas. - les dije, para que me dejaran en paz.

Parecieron captar el mensaje.

\- Muy bien, pero que conste que ya te advertimos.- me lanzaron antes de irse por donde habían venido.

Una vez sola, respiré profundo. Ah! Ya entendía por qué Papá capaba clase en la escuela. Los chicos eran tan groseros y tontos! Me calmé, y seguí jugando con las hojas, relegando la disparatada leyenda de Halloween a un rincón de mi mente.

.

Durante la merienda (comida humana procesada), noté que el abuelito lucía nervioso. Su mirada alternaba entre su celular y mi rostro, y cuando se quedaba en él por más de dos segundos, abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Estás bien, abuelo?- le pregunté con voz tierna.

Me miró.

\- Sí, Nessie. Es sólo que... es Halloween, el único día en que todo está muy agitado por las bromas y los sustos, y yo no estoy en la comisaría. Se me hace raro, es todo.

\- Siempre trabajas en Halloween?

\- Bueno... soy el de más experiencia, así que siempre me encargan ése día, sí.

Eso me recordó las palabras de los niños: "el jefe de policía siempre sale a patrullar para alejarse de la casa". Pero era una simple coincidencia.

.

Después de comer, subí al antiguo cuarto de mamá. Quería leer un poco. Tomé uno de sus viejos libros de texto y me perdí en él, tratando de entender la vida de mamá cuando conoció a papá. El instituto, ése romántico y mítico... y claro, terrible lugar, al que no veía la hora de asistir.

De repente, escuché un ruido inusual. Era un pitido estridente de bajo volumen, pero cuya frecuencia atacaba mi cabeza. Parecía provenir de un rincón de la habitación... Salí de allí y bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude.

En la sala se encontraba Charlie, en un sillón frente a la tele. No me había oído; me acerqué sigilosa a la cocina.

Me asomé al fregadero de puntitas para ver si podía lavar algo de loza... Y entonces dos pares de ojillos me devolvieron la mirada.

Corrí de nuevo, esta vez en dirección al baño. Esto era terrible. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que algo raro estaba pasando, tal como habían dicho los niños. Un ruido raro, una cosa espantosa... Desde afuera se oyó un trueno, y empezó a llover con fuerza.

Los truenos no solían darme miedo. Pero hoy...

 _Cálmate, Renesmee. No puedes quedarte en el baño toda la vida._

Decidida a enfrentar mi miedo, abrí la puerta y me aventuré al exterior. Inmediatamente, un espantoso hedor llenó mi nariz.

Oh, no! Otra cosa que los niños habían dicho! Pero no tuve tiempo de asustarme demasiado, porque en pocos segundos se apagaron todas las luces.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

\- Nessie, está todo en orden?- me preguntó la voz del abuelito.

Lo busqué a mi alrededor, pero mis ojos no se habían acostumbrado aún a la oscuridad.

\- Charlie?- pregunté, asusutada.

\- No, pequeña.

Mi respiración se aceleró. Si no era Charlie, entonces...

\- Soy tu bisabuelo Roger, pequeña princesa.

Mis ojos ya podían distinguir al que hablaba: un hombre mayor, de razgos parecidos a los del abuelito, pero con más canas, ropa muuuy pasada de moda, mirada risueña... y piel ligeramente translúcida. Un fantasma.

Sorprendentemente, no tenía miedo. Era un miembro de mi familia humana!

\- Hola, bisabuelo.

\- Hola, Nessie.

\- Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Hay muchas cosas que nosotros, los muertos, sabemos. Sabes?, te he observado desde el cielo... y eres una niña adorable. Así que me dije que merecías conocerme.

\- Gracias. Oye, espera. Entonces sabes todo acerca de mi familia?- me preocupé.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Al principio, cuando tu madre estaba en esta casa, era una situación muy complicada. Hice lo que pude para cuidarla, pero yo estaba muy lejos... Hoy es un día especial, y por eso lo quise compartir contigo. Creo que te dí un buen susto.

\- Buenoo... la verdad, sí. Es que unos niños...

\- Ah, sí. Los gemelos Weber.

\- Los conoces?

\- He oído hablar de ellos. Son los hermanos menores de una amiga de tu madre. Son terribles, malcriados y muy revoltosos. Ah, ojalá se parecieran a su hermana!

\- Entonces... todo lo que me dijeron... fue una broma de Halloween?

\- Eso me temo, Nessie. Esta casa no está embrujada. Bueno, si no me cuentas a mí.

\- Je, je. je.

\- Pero los gemelos no tenían ni idea de mí, te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Y las demás cosas?

\- A ver, Nessie... Charlie siempre patrulla en Halloween porque vive solo, y no necesita compartir con familia en esa fecha. Además, él es el de mayor experiencia, y es justo en Halloween cuando empiezan a hacer bromas y por ende muchas llamadas a la comisaría.

\- Y el ruido?

\- En el cuarto de Bella? Es del computador. Una máquina tan vieja tiene que protestar... No todos tienen tecnología de último modelo.

\- Ok, ok. Pero, y los ojos? Y el hedor?

\- Ha, ha! Fácil: eso lo hizo Charlie. Los ojos son de los pescados que pesca, y el olor indica que intentó cocinarlos... Es nulo en cocina!

\- En serio?

\- Por supuesto. Y por las luces, no te preocupes. Fue sólo un apagón. De hecho, la luz va a volver pronto. Adiós, querida Nessie. Gusto en conocerte...

La luz regresó, y mi bisabuelo desapareció al mismo tiempo.

Ya sin miedo, corrí hacia donde estaba Charlie y lo abracé.

\- Te dio miedo, mi princesita?- perecía preocupado. Tal vez creía que, por el miedo, no volvería a pasar Halloween con él.

\- Tranquilo, abuelito. Es el mejor Halloween de todos.


End file.
